


Aesthetic for "The Man Who Lived" by sebastianL (felix_atticus)

by somuchcloser



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somuchcloser/pseuds/somuchcloser
Summary: Just an aesthetic I put together to honor sebastianL (felix_atticus)'s "The Man Who Lived." That fic is truly a thing of beauty.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sebastianL (felix_atticus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felix_atticus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Man Who Lived](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167785) by [sebastianL (felix_atticus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felix_atticus/pseuds/sebastianL). 



Inspired by "The Man Who Lived" by sebastianL (Felix_Atticus)

 


End file.
